


“I dare you!” + Neil and Aaron

by fangsandflames



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, background Andreil, this was for laughs mostly omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangsandflames/pseuds/fangsandflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m fine.” </p><p>“Josten, if you say ‘I’m fine’ one more time i swear-”</p><p>“I’ll go have Abby make sure it’s not broken. Better?”</p><p>Andrew just grunted and walked out of the shower room. If Neil was being honest, it hurt pretty bad and he was kinda scared, if it was broken he’d have to sit out of the next few games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I dare you!” + Neil and Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr :)
> 
> come see me on tumblr: prettyjosten

“I’m fine.” 

“Josten, if you say ‘I’m fine’ one more time i swear-”

“I’ll go have Abby make sure it’s not broken. Better?”

Andrew just grunted and walked out of the shower room. If Neil was being honest, it hurt pretty bad and he was kinda scared, if it was broken he’d have to sit out of the next few games.

When he got to Abby’s office he almost walked right back out. Abby was no where to be seen but sitting at her desk was Aaron grinning down at his phone.

“Where is Abby?” Neil questioned, making Aaron jump though he was quick to recompose himself.

“You fuck up again?” Aaron glared as he got out of the chair.

“Where. is. Abby?” Neil repeated.

“Not here. Do you ever pay attention if the conversation isn’t about Exy? Wait, of course you don’t.”

Neil tried to remember if anyone mentioned this but came up blank so he decided to shoot back with “If the conversation is about you, i don’t.”

“She’s leaving me in charge for the next week, perfect practice for upcoming med school.”

Neil sighed. Of course. 

“Okay.” Neil turned to leave but Aaron quickly stepped in front of him. 

“Where do you think your going? As much as i’d like to let you leave, i need the practice and none of the other idiots are getting themselves injured.”

“Yeah i don’t think so.” Neil tried to push past Aaron but he didn’t budge.

“Fine. I twisted my left wrist pretty hard and your brother thinks it might be broken.”

Neil did not want to explain how this happened and was thankful Aaron didn’t care enough to ask.

Aaron motioned for Neil to sit on the table. Apparently he was going to do this the professional way. 

He took Neil’s wrist and carefully pressed and squeezed. “My brother is an idiot. This is clearly not broken just badly sprained. I’ll wrap it, you won’t use it for a week and it’ll be just fine.” 

Neil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Aaron grabbed the bright orange wrap off the counter and began to bandage Neil’s wrist.

Neil wasn’t thrilled with the idea of no practice for a week and he knew Kevin would be annoyed but it was the best outcome for this situation.

“How did this happen?” Aaron asked as he tied the end together, breaking Neil out of his thoughts.

“What?” 

“Your wrist moron. How did you sprain it? I’m supposed to document it.” Aaron rolled his eyes then grabbed the clipboard.

Neil just gave him a blank look. Aaron plays on the court with him and the lie he had planned for Abby wouldn’t work with Aaron.

Aaron raised his eyebrow. “I have to write something.”

“In the shower.” 

“In the shower? you really are a danger to yourself aren’t you.” Aaron laughed. “Can’t you go one day without getting injured?”

Neil has an attitude problem.

“Well i would have been fine today but your brother decided to take a shower with me and gave me one of his fucking amazing blowjobs and i lost my balance then tried to catch myself. Go ahead and write that i dare you!”

Aaron dropped the clipboard and choked.

Neil took advantage of Aaron’s speechlessness and slid off the table and headed for the door.

“I- thats not- what the f-” Was all Neil heard before the door slammed behind him.


End file.
